Starlight
by TheCupcakeMonster
Summary: Gaara and Naruto are best friends, but little does Naruto know that Gaara has much deeper feelings. Will it end their friendship for good, or possbily make it better? Yaoi lemon, fully summary inside. Present for Akiame Bara
1. Chapter 1

**Starlight**

**Full Summary: Gaara and Naruto are best friends. Little does Naruto know that Gaara has deeper feelings, feelings he has managed to keep hidden for their entire lives. One night, on Gaara's birthday, things go horribly wrong. Can one little misunderstanding ruin the bond they have, or will it just make something new...? Present** **for Akiame Bara**** :)**

**Warnings: YAOI LEMON, mild OOC, AU, some language**

**Pairing: GaaNaru - Gaara and Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

* * *

_Far away  
This ship has taken me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die  
_

"Gaara! Happy birthday!" Naruto cried, pouncing on Gaara and throwing his arms around his neck with more energy than Gaara ever had on _his _birthday.

"Uh, thanks, Naruto…" he said awkwardly, as Naruto continued hugging him with the biggest smile on his face. Gaara kept his hands firmly at his sides, afraid of what his blonde best friend would think if he wrapped is own arms around him and held him closer. Though, he kept his urges under control, most of the time…

Once or twice, when they were confused teenagers, he had given Naruto a couple drunken kisses which were forgotten in the morning, along with a terrible hangover.

It was as close as Gaara could get to those perfect, plump lips that just _begged _to be touched.

"What are you doing tonight? Having a party? Am I invited?" Naruto rambled on, his brilliant eyes sparkling with plans he had already made for Gaara's birthday.

"There's no party," Gaara told him, cringing at the disappointed look that instantly formed on Naruto's bright face. His bottom lip pulled into pout as he glared at Gaara, the one who was known for never making a big deal out of anything, even his own twenty first birthday.

"So what are you doing tonight?" Naruto went on, determined to make sure Gaara did _something _besides sit at home and pretend it was just any other day.

"Nothing…" Gaara told him suspiciously.

"Good then! I'm taking you to dinner!" Naruto decided brightly, skipping down the direction he'd come from, settling the matter. Gaara followed him anxiously, the blonde's offer sounding strangely like a date.

"W-wait a minute, Naruto…" Gaara stopped him, frowning uneasily. He didn't want to ruin their friendship by doing something stupid alone with Naruto…which would most certainly happen.

"_Any_where you wanna go," Naruto said, still just a cheerful. "My treat."

"Naruto, you don't have any money."

"I do so!" Naruto said accusingly, slowing his pace to match Gaara's slow strides.

"You don't have to do that…" Gaara grumbled, though, he had to admit it sounded amazing going out with Naruto without anything else to distract him from saying what he really wanted to say. But what if he accidentally let it slip that he is, and always has been, completely in love with Naruto Uzumaki?

No, everything would be fine. He'd make sure of it.

"Come on, I want you to have at least a _little _fun on your birthday!" Naruto went on, walking backwards so he could glare at Gaara.

"Alright," The redhead interrupted him, keeping his expression clean.

"What?"

"Whatever you want."

"Oh great!" The light returned to Naruto's face as his demands were agreed to. "You go home and do…whatever it is you do before, uh, you leave your house!"

"Wait, where are _you _going?"

"Home! I'll pick you up when I feel like it!"

"N-Naruto, hold on a second!"

"See ya!" Gaara watched in astonishment as Naruto scampered off, practically singing to himself as he scurried away.

Gaara stood there, trying to regain his mind as the realization hit.

That sounded _way _to much like a date, but he was sure Naruto didn't see how much it stirred him.

Of course, it was because Naruto was completely clueless. It was really for the better. Naruto, being, well, Naruto, wouldn't know what to do if he was suddenly told he had been the object of Gaara's obsession ever since they met. Sure, sometimes it was a bit unbearable to always be around his best friend, knowing there was no chance they'd ever be together. But he would never do anything to jeopardize what they had now, so he might as well enjoy what he could.

And go out with Naruto.

* * *

Of course, Naruto didn't tell Gaara what time he would show up, so for two hours all he did was mindlessly pace the hallways, waiting. He didn't want the blonde to think he cared _too _much, or that he was so desperate for company that he had nothing else to do by himself.

He fixed his hair as well as it would go, though that's a bit hard when it looked like his head was on fire no matter what he did with it. He felt like a girl, smoothing it down and swiping it into all the wrong places. He wondered what Naruto looked like, what he was wearing, what he would say…

Wait a minute, he was getting too into this! Naruto was just being nice, like a good friend should.

But Gaara _still _wished it was something more. He wanted to have a lover to come home to on his birthday, to see him waiting in bed with a spectacular birthday present for him. They would make love, wonderfully, like he always dreamed of, and as they would fall asleep, they'd whisper to each other, "I love you."

Gaara shook his head, clearing his head of such meaningless thoughts. Those were useless fantasies that he shouldn't waste his time lusting after.

When he was sure he looked…presentable enough, he calmly waited by the door, abandoning his pacing.

Fortunately, it wasn't long because Naruto showed up, around 7:30. Gaara looked out the window before he answered the door, catching his breath.

Naruto looked…simply amazing. His hair looked like he had just rolled out of red, but, in a _very _good way. It curtained his perfect face beautifully, and there was a huge, permanent smile on his face, making the unique whisker marks on his cheeks rise to his cerulean eyes, dusted with long, blonde eyelashes.

Gaara didn't think he had ever been so astonished in his life.

He flung open the door before Naruto could knock a second time, pretending he hadn't even noticed what he looked like.

"Hey Gaara!" He greeted cheerfully, beckoning the redhead out and to his…badly parked car. "You look nice."

"So…s-so do you," Gaara managed to squeak, his hand shaking when he tried to open the passenger's door. He hadn't been that nervous in a _long _time…

But before he could refocus, Naruto attacked him from behind, pulling him into a crushing hug, giggling as he mussed up his already tousled hair.

"Happy Birthday," the blonde said into his ear, and Gaara thought he was going to lose it with Naruto's hot breath on his skin.

"T-thanks, Naruto," Gaara mumbled, savoring the sudden hug until Naruto pulled away.

"Well, we better get going!" Naruto grinned, shoving Gaara into his car and jumping in the other side.

"Where are we going?"

"Remember? You decide!" Gaara sighed happily; maybe this night wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

They ended up going to a place Gaara had known since he was a child, where him and his siblings used to go on a special occasion. Naruto was very impressed by Gaara's choice, and promised to pay for everything.

"I couldn't let you do that," Gaara insisted.

"Yes you could, and you will!" Naruto dragged Gaara over to a table, his hand lingering on the redhead's arm for a second longer than he could take. "You feel older?" Naruto asked joyfully, leaning back in his chair, too far. Gaara pictured himself darting up and catching him as he fell backward, and they would lock eyes, and read each other's minds, and they would live happily ever after.

All because Naruto fell back in his chair…

Not that he never did that before.

"Not really," Gaara answered, but it was a lie. He was 21 now, four years since he first fell in love with Naruto. Every day felt like an eternity, every day was just another awful time when his feelings were not returned. But he'd answered all Naruto's questions with a happy answer, an answer that pleased the blonde. Naruto's contentment was all that really mattered.

"Ah, I do…" Naruto grimaced.

"You're only two months older than me," Gaara reminded him with a smirk. "How can you feel old?"

"Well, I don't know." Naruto shrugged cutely, and scratched the back of his head, a wonderful habit Gaara loved to watch. "Okay, I'm hungry!"

They both ordered their dinner to a rather nervous waiter, who obviously suspected they were there on a date. Naruto didn't seem to notice, but Gaara definitely did. It depressed him a little bit more, knowing it wasn't true.

"So, Gaara, what have you been doing lately?" Naruto asked lightly, awkwardly trying to make conversation.

"Uh…" Naruto made a face, amused by the lack of interest in Gaara's life.

It was quiet for a moment, and Gaara was holding his breath. He would have said something, if he hadn't been staring at Naruto while he spaced out…

* * *

"Gaara, can I ask you something?" They were about ready to leave, and Gaara thought it had gone pretty well. He didn't talk much, he was happy to listen to Naruto the whole time. It was really nothing except worrying about school, getting a roommate to help him pay the rent, complaining that the restaurant didn't serve ramen…Gaara nodded when he needed to, put in something to say when he wanted, and that was how he liked it.

"Sure." Gaara suddenly wanted so badly to just confess everything, but he had those urges a lot. It was nothing but a broken heart, even though he hadn't even had a chance to have it _be _broken. It was just permanently twisted with longing.

"Have you ever done it with a guy?"

"What?!" Gaara looked down, hoping his blush wasn't too red to be noticeable.

Why would Naruto want to know _that_? They had never talked about this before, since neither of them had had a girlfriend in months. And there was that one little problem that Gaara had never told his best friend he was gay…

"N-no, I haven't!" Gaara mumbled. At least he was being honest there. "H-have you?" He was a bit thrown off by Naruto's abrupt curiosity, and he didn't want to have to deal with any more of these kind of questions. He didn't want to lie, but he knew he would have to if he got more personal.

"No…" Naruto looked thoughtful. "Did you ever think about it?"

"Well…" Would he completely lie and tell Naruto he had never thought about it?

Maybe that was the best way to go. If Naruto thought badly of him because of his sexual orientation, Gaara would just about go insane.

While he was internally debating, Naruto reached into his pocket like he was about to pull something out. But he waited, eyeing his pocket uncomfortably.

"No, of course I haven't!" Gaara decided, pretending to laugh like it was the stupidest thing in the world. "I'm not gay."

"M-me neither," Naruto agreed, but his voice was shaking. His hand slowly slipped away from his pocket and hung limply at his side.

"Why, what's the matter?" Gaara sounded harsher than he had intended, but he couldn't help it. His heart was thumping so hard he thought it was going to explode out of his chest. Had he said the wrong thing??

"You sound as if it would be the worst thing in the world…" Naruto's answer was so small, Gaara leaned forward to hear it. He had never seen Naruto so quiet and even upset before, and it was…frightening. It really did look like Naruto was about to cry.

"Well…wouldn't it?" Gaara couldn't even control what he was saying anymore. He just burst out with whatever he thought was the right thing to say. And it seemed like none of them were the right thing at all…

"Sure, if that's what you think," Naruto stood up briskly, his lips pressed together in a thin line.

"What's wrong with you?" Gaara followed Naruto as he walked swiftly towards the door, his eyes narrowed. What had he said? What had he done wrong? What was he supposed to do now? "I didn't say anything!"

"Whatever, Gaara!" Naruto increased his pace, his voice breaking as he shouted Gaara's name. "Stop following me!"

"Naruto, what did I do?" Gaara reached out and grabbed Naruto's sleeve, spinning him around so they were face to face.

A lump rose in his throat as he saw the blonde's sapphire eyes blurry with tears, streaking down his red cheeks.

They stared at each other for a long moment, and something seemed to break between them at that exact second. Something mysterious, but something important nonetheless.

Naruto snatched his hand away from Gaara's and darted away, and this time, Gaara did not follow.

Instead, he watched the blonde go with a heavy heart, his own eyes stinging.

What could he possibly have done to make Naruto this upset? Seeing Naruto so angry and depressed was like a freshly sharpened arrow in his chest, piercing through his thin walls of sanity, pushing out the other side of his body.

He had lost his Naruto, the one he thought he would always be friends with, even if it was just "friends." And now, he was just standing there, motionless as his perfect angel ran from him, leaving him behind.

But he felt like he couldn't chase him, afraid of putting even more distance between them. But he couldn't just forget.

He'd get through to Naruto, whatever was going on with him, no matter what it took.

* * *

A/N: I'm baaaaack! How long's it been, four months? Yeah, that seems about right. Sorry, Akiama Bara, for taking so long to write this for you! I'm UBER sorry!! *cries* But here it is! A pretty little threeshot all to yourself! I hope you like it! Because this is the only thing I'm updating...I don't have time... OH WELL! Please review, my peeps!  
Song: Starlight  
Artist: Muse

~ The Cupcake Monster


	2. Chapter 2

**Starlight**

**Full Summary: Gaara and Naruto are best friends. Little does Naruto know that Gaara has deeper feelings, feelings he has managed to keep hidden for their entire lives. One night, on Gaara's birthday, things go horribly wrong. Can one little misunderstanding ruin the bond they have, or will it just make something new...? Present** **for Akiame Bara**** :)**

**Warnings: YAOI LEMON, mild OOC, AU, some language**

**Pairing: GaaNaru - Gaara and Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me**

* * *

_A starlight  
I will be chasing a starlight  
Until the end of my life...  
I just wanted to hold...you in my arms_

The next day, Gaara slept in late. He usually had a very strict routine, even on the weekends, waking up early to plough through his day. But he hadn't slept at all, and he was exhausted. Every time he closed his eyes, he would see Naruto, his face torn with tears, his happy features twisted with dark emotions. He'd start awake, his heart thumping uncontrollably, and he'd run his hand through his sweat-matted hair, sitting up so he could catch his breath.

It was almost noon when he finally rolled out of bed, throwing on the shirt he had been wearing yesterday.

After a while of internal debating, he decided to call Naruto. He held his breath as it rang, and rang…and rang. He got Naruto's voice mail, as he expected, and he almost slammed the phone down when he realized he'd have to say something.

"Naruto…" He began, clearing his throat awkwardly. "It's me. I really want to talk to you. Please call me back." He paused, wanting to end the message with something that would make Naruto want to call him back. "I'm really sorry…I already miss you, just…g-get back to me." He ended it as his voice started to break, his heart convulsing at how many things he couldn't say. Yes, he missed Naruto, but more than he would ever know. Whatever he had done to affect Naruto in this way, he was going to do anything to make up for it.

Maybe if he told Naruto his true feelings, he would see that the redhead was just trying to cover up the fact that he was deeply in love. Maybe, just maybe, Naruto would forgive him if he knew.

But it wasn't likely.

He sat on the edge of the windowsill, waiting for Naruto to call him back. After about an hour, he left another message, the same as the first one. Naruto was avoiding him on purpose, and a lump rose in his throat. He couldn't remember the last time they fought, in fact, he couldn't remember a time when they weren't together. It was always _Naruto and Gaara. _If you were talking about one of them, you had to mention the other.

But now…it was like a half of him was missing, ripped from his body where he was left to gather up the remains. It was torture.

He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window, squeezing his eyes shut and pretending he was somewhere else. He replayed the incident over in his mind, what he had said to Naruto and how he instantly reacted. He hoped Naruto would forgive him. Nothing was worse than being clueless.

He was about to doze off, when his phone rang loudly next to his hand. It flew to his ear before it could ring a second time, with a very desperate,

"Naruto??"

"No, it's Sakura." Gaara groaned, not in the mood to talk to the insane pink haired woman.

"What do you want?"

"Well, good afternoon to you too, Gaara," Sakura huffed.

"Just get to the point."

"Well…Naruto ran away."

"What!?" Gaara went rigid.

"I went to his house to see if he wanted to go out, and he was gone. The window was open."

"H-how do you now he…he ran away?"

"Got any other explanations?" _This is all my fault!_

"I was just calling to see if he was with you…" Sakura said, unnerved by Gaara's sudden distress. She knew that whenever Naruto had a problem, Gaara was the first person he came to for advice. If the blonde wasn't there, then…

"I'll go look for him," Gaara concluded, getting to his feet and hurriedly getting dressed. Gray clouds gathered outside, puffy with rain.

"B-but Gaara, it's going to storm!" Sakura protested, but only received the dial tone.

Gaara threw on his jacket and burst into the chilly weather, tears freezing on his cheeks. He _knew _Naruto was out there, even though it was almost impossible to assume he had simply run away. He could have done anything, gone to another friend's, or he could be just wandering around town.

But he hadn't answered his phone all day, and he had a very good reason for wanting to leave.

Gaara ran until his legs ached and his chest burned, screaming Naruto's name down alleyways and around buildings. He felt a cold drop sting his nose, and more came pelting down on his face. The rain came quickly and abruptly, immediately soaking through his clothes and numbing his skin. But he ignored it, trying to think where Naruto would go.

Then, it came to him. It was stupid, especially at a time like this, but he turned on his heels and darted in the other direction.

The harsh cold of the rain made it harder for him to continue running, but the huge, ancient tree was in his view. He sprinted up the slight hill, slipping several times on the damp grass. His hands were scraped and bloody, but what he saw when he reached his destination rid all the pain.

Standing on the very edge of the shore was Naruto.

It was _their _place, the place they went to everyday. There was _their _bench, riddled with holes and engravings from past generations, standing lopsidedly under _their _tree, the tree Naruto fell out of and broke his arm when they were nine.

The unsettled waves of the lake crashed against the rocks, and it was like a scene out of a movie. Naruto turned his head slowly, his overflowing tears visible even in the downpour. His eyes widened as he saw Gaara, his shoulders shaking with cold.

"Naruto…" Gaara took a step forward, wanting nothing more than to just embrace the blonde and wipe away all their anger and sadness at each other.

Naruto didn't budge as Gaara approached him until they were mere inches apart.

Without saying a word, he launched his fist at the redhead, missing by an inch as Gaara ducked in surprise.

"N-Naruto…?" Gaara dodged to the side as Naruto tried to punch him again, his teeth bared, though he was sobbing violently. His movements were clumsy, and soon he had fallen forward into Gaara's outstretched arms, still clawing at his back. Gaara didn't hesitate to hold him while he cried himself out, loving the feel of Naruto back with him once more.

Though things weren't quite right yet.

"G-Gaara, I-I…." Naruto sniffled.

"Just tell me what's wrong," Gaara said softly. "Tell me why…" He would have went on, but he felt Naruto go limp in his arms.

He titled the blonde's chin, his gaze softening. He didn't know if Naruto had passed out, but he was shivering terribly. He had probably been standing out here for hours.

Gaara slipped his arm under Naruto's knees and lifted him up off the ground, cradling him against his chest in an attempt to shield him from the rain. He removed his own jacket and wrapped it around Naruto before padding away from their place, the place that should only hold pleasant memories.

* * *

Gaara carried Naruto back to his place, trudging on through the slushy streets as if he did it everyday. He was so confused and hurt, he didn't know what was going on anymore. What was wrong with Naruto!?

Gaara kicked open the door and heaved Naruto on his bed, stripping him of his drenched clothes and tucking several blankets around him.

While he lingered around for Naruto to wake up, he let his mind go blank. He watched the blonde sleep, fascinated by the regular motions of his chest, how his lips were just barely parted.

He instinctively took Naruto's hands and rubbed his fingers, his eyes cried raw. Time seemed to blur past him, and before he thought a single minute had passed, Naruto was alert and resembling a deer caught in front of headlights…

"Naruto!"

"Gaara, what's going on? What am I doing here?" Naruto struggled away from Gaara, but couldn't find the energy to move any further.

"Naruto, please tell me what happened!" Gaara pleaded. "Tell me so I can make it better!"

"You wouldn't care," Naruto grumbled.

"Of course I would! I care about _you, _Naruto!"

"No you don't." Gaara sighed in frustration, wishing he could show Naruto just how much he cared about him. Naruto had never doubted that before…

"What made you think this?" Gaara asked tightly. "Why are you acting so strange all of a sudden?"

"Because!" Naruto turned away. "You said…y-you said…"

"What??"

"You said it would be the worst thing in the world!" Naruto cried, clenching the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. "I was just…I was…I thought…"

"What are you talking about?!" Gaara heard his voice rising.

"You said…that…you weren't gay…" Gaara's breath hitched when it all clicked. "It would be…t-the worst thing in the world! I thought you…" There was a painful silence, which was broken by Gaara's unashamed laughter.

"W-why the hell are you laughing?" Naruto demanded hotly. "I just practically admitted to you I'm fucking gay, and all you can do is _laugh_!? I knew it, I knew you didn't care! I shouldn't have--"

"No, w-wait, Naruto!" Gaara grabbed the blonde's arm and forced him into an embrace, completely serious now. Naruto jolted against Gaara's hold, but the redhead was stronger, keeping him imprisoned.

"Naruto, I can't believe it…" He muttered into golden locks. This was the moment he had been waiting for. "I love you, Naruto, and I always have! I thought you'd dislike me if you knew so…I kept it secret from you all this time."

"……a-are…a-are you telling me the truth, Gaara?" Naruto swallowed thickly. "When I asked you…a-and you said…no, I was really hurt. I thought you'd want to…w-with me…"

"I do love you! So much!" It was like a dream. Everything Gaara had ever wanted, was happening right in front of him. He could finally have Naruto, they could finally be together. Gaara should have told him the truth from the beginning, but that wasn't important. It felt so natural to tell Naruto 'I love you,' and he wanted to say it over and over again.

"W-well…why the hell didn't you ever tell me?" Naruto breathed, leaning his head on Gaara's chest, feeling the beating pulse of his heart.

"I wanted to!" Gaara insisted, his voice cracking a bit. He expected to wake up at any second, alone, and remember the fight him and Naruto had had, and still be confused as why the blonde was so upset.

But it was all over, so fast. They would never fight again, they would never be unhappy, they would never have to worry about secrets. They'd tell each other everything, they'd help, they'd give advice, they'd just _be _there for each other. They would match together perfectly, melding into one puzzle piece, one that wasn't meant to be lost or broken.

It was all just one big misunderstanding, and now that they had solved it, things would brighten, they could be _together. _

"Naruto, Naruto…" Gaara chanted, burying his nose in the soft golden locks of his precious love, the one he always desired, the one he had lusted after for such a long time. And now his feelings were finally returned.

It was like the world had ended and came back to life all in the course of two days. And that was just the way Gaara wanted it to end, with him and Naruto standing over the fixed wreckage.

"Oh Naruto, I love you so much…Naruto…" Gaara refused to believe he was crying, though he felt the very distinct sensation of wetness streaking down his cheeks. It was _really _happening.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto whispered. "It isn't like you to admit things like this to me…I-I'm happy…" He snuggled closer to Gaara's chest, clutching desperately at his shirt. "I feel foolish for acting so childish…"

"No, you shouldn't!" Gaara assured him. "You had a reason to be upset, I was a real jerk."

"But, you didn't deserve that…" Naruto pulled back and ghosted his lips over Gaara's, just barely touching them. Gaara wanted so badly to press them together, but he let Naruto take it at his pace. Finally, after some nervous hesitating, they kissed intentionally for the first time. Their eyes slid closed at the same time, and their fingers intertwined. All was still, just the sweet touch of Naruto's lips, and then, Gaara felt something.

It was happiness.

Naruto was the one who broke the kiss, face flushed and panting. Then, he mirrored Gaara's own face, tears dropping in waterfalls, and the next kiss they shared was mixed with saliva and both of their joyous tears.

"I'm sorry I avoided you!" Naruto cried, throwing his arms around Gaara's neck and crying into his shoulder. "I'm sorry I wouldn't return your calls, I'm sorry I ran away, and I'm sorry I acted so childishly! I was mad, and I was hurt, and I was confused…I was just acting selfish because you didn't…I thought that you…that you weren't interested…" Naruto trailed off. Obviously, this whole ordeal had shaken him more than Gaara thought. He couldn't imagine what Naruto must have felt, being unconsciously rejected so harshly. He should have been honest from the very beginning, but it was too late for that.

"Let's just forget about all of it…" Gaara muttered, stroking Naruto's back. "I'm sorry too. I really love you, and that's all that matters, right? I can finally admit it to you after all these years, so it's okay! Please don't feel bad, it was my fault…" He hugged Naruto so tight, he carved the curves of his body into his own.

"S-sorry for ruining y-your b-birthday…" Naruto sniffled.

"Ruined it?" Gaara almost laughed, pulling back so he could gaze into Naruto's teary blue eyes, which were flawlessly beautiful even in tears. "You made it all the more better!" He rubbed the golden head in comfort. "Naruto Uzumaki loves me."

* * *

A/N: I have come back from the dead. Seriously. Well, anyways, here you go...terribly sorry it's been so long...I hope none of you are too upset with me o.O And yes, I skipped a couple lyrics in the song, the little paragraph in the beginning...one line just didn't work for me -_- so...well, you get it.  
Please review! And go vote in the poll!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Starlight**

**Full Summary: Gaara and Naruto are best friends. Little does Naruto know that Gaara has deeper feelings, feelings he has managed to keep hidden for their entire lives. One night, on Gaara's birthday, things go horribly wrong. Can one little misunderstanding ruin the bond they have, or will it just make something new...? Present** **for Akiame Bara**** :)**

**Warnings: YAOI LEMON, mild OOC, AU, some language**

**Pairing: GaaNaru - Gaara and Naruto**

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Neither does the song 'Starlight' which is property of Muse.**

**YAOI LEMON AHEAD!! You have been warned!!**

* * *

_My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to re-ignite  
All the souls who would die just to feel alive  
But I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away....__  
_

"Gaara!" Naruto leapt at the redhead, unable to control himself any longer. Gaara was his, only his. Everything was just a big, unfortunate misunderstanding, but now that it was solved, they could put it all behind them. Gaara crushed his lips to Naruto's, savoring his unique taste, burning it into his mind. He knew he would be tasting it a lot more in the course of his life, and he wanted as much of it as he could take.

Now, he was jabbing his tongue in and sliding it around Naruto's mouth, licking his teeth and poking his own tongue. It didn't take long for Naruto to respond, fighting with Gaara's tongue, trying to push it back into the redhead's mouth. He didn't know Naruto could be do dominating, especially in this way. He always just seemed like the airy type, carefree, innocent, pure. But Gaara could see there was more to Naruto than he thought.

And now, he could explore Naruto all the time, find out exactly what he was like. He didn't have to hide.

Gaara pulled away and leaned in to Naruto's ear, lazily licking it, making the blonde whimper.

"You know what…what's going to happen next," he warned quietly. "I won't be able to stop, once we begin. So…so tell me now if you don't want to." Naruto smiled and kissed Gaara's cheek.

"I want to," he answered sincerely. "I really want to. I want _you_, all of you. So please…don't hold back." Gaara swallowed awkwardly, feeling his face heat up. He put his hands on Naruto's chest, slowly pushing him down on the bed. Naruto let him, wrapping his arms around Gaara's neck and bringing him closer. A little lightheaded, Gaara latched on Naruto's shoulder, sucking softly until a small red hickey was created. As he hungrily made more, he slid his hands up Naruto's shirt, feeling the warm, smooth skin. Once he found the blonde's nipples, he pinched them carefully, making sure not to hurt him.

However, Naruto wriggled and said,

"H-harder…" Gaara glanced up at Naruto questioningly but his eyes were screwed shut, so Gaara did as he was told and pinched harder. Naruto moaned for real this time, and Gaara almost lost himself at the mere sound. He resumed nibbling on Naruto's neck and shoulder, covering the tan flesh with blooming bruises that strictly marked him as _taken._

Impatient, Gaara removed his teeth from Naruto for one second to lift his shirt off, entirely revealing his flawless chest and torso. Gaara practically drooled as he bit around Naruto's stomach, leaving tiny mosquito marks that could easily be hidden, but both of them would still know they were there.

Gaara ran his hands over Naruto's hips, feeling Naruto quiver under him. Impatient, he bit softly on Naruto's pink, pert nipple, trapping it between his teeth and pulling.

"A-ahnn!!" Naruto groaned in pleasure, and Gaara was just happy he could be the one to bring Naruto such pleasure. He had taken Naruto thousands of times in his dreams, but his heart still raced with thrill, as if all of this had been spontaneous. His veins rushed with lustful adrenaline, every act new and exciting.

That was true ecstasy.

Naruto swiftly tugged off Gaara's shirt next, so Gaara was forced to let go of the rosy bud for a second. Naruto's chest was slippery with Gaara's salvia, gleaming in the dim light. Gaara considered turning the light off, but that meant he couldn't see Naruto's expressions, his body…

Growing more horny by the second, Gaara licked his way down Naruto's abdomen to the hem of his pants, smiling at the obvious bulge.

Naruto blushed and covered it with his hands.

"S-sorry.." He mumbled. "I didn't mean to get so aroused just by you touching me…"

"I'm happy," Gaara told him sincerely, moving the blonde's hands away. He leaned down at lapped at the bulge, making sure to rub the cloth against it.

"Ah…G-Gaara…d-don't tease me!" Gaara just grinned. He wanted more of those delicious sounds, for his face to be in complete heaven when Gaara touched him.

He licked the large bump twitching inside Naruto's pants, not caring for the taste of the fabric so much, but he remembered that this was Naruto he was tasting.

That thought sparked his own arousal, and he decided to move faster. He pulled down Naruto's pants, revealing his tight boxers made tighter by his erection.

Naruto squirmed as Gaara removed those as well, staring unabashed as Naruto's member sprung up from its confinements.

"Wow Naruto!" Gaara exclaimed. "You're really excited!" Naruto blushed an even redder shade. "I am too." To prove it, Gaara shifted out of his clothes, not embarrassed at all to be naked in front of Naruto. He had played it over in his mind countless times anyway.

"Gaara…y-you're…" Naruto looked away nervously. "You're too…b-big to fit inside me…" Gaara stared at him blankly, now suddenly feeling a little self-conscious.

"W-well, I don't want to hurt you or anything, so…"

"Just go slowly, okay? I've never done this before." Gaara nodded, brightened a bit by the fact that he was going to be Naruto's first man.

He reached his hand between Naruto's legs and touched him experimentally, and Naruto inhaled sharply. His flesh was practically burning, and Gaara gripped his cock, stroking him vigorously.

Naruto moaned and gripped the sheets, gritting his teeth as Gaara now used both hands.

Gaara pressed his thumb into the tip of Naruto's length, preventing the flow of precum from escaping.

He didn't want Naruto to come just yet, so he hurriedly searched around for something to use as lubrication. He found some normal bath lotion on the floor and decided that would have to suffice. He then dug around in his drawer for a condom, but when he brought it back, Naruto shook his head and said,

"Do it raw." Gaara gulped and tossed the condom aside. He didn't have any diseases to pass on to Naruto, and he doubted Naruto did either.

He quickly poured some of the liquid onto his fingers, warming them up some before putting one at Naruto's small entrance.

Naruto gasped as it was pushed in, wriggling at the slight discomfort.

"Does it hurt?"

"N-no…it just feels…k-kinda weird." Gaara wanted to make it as comfortable as possible, but preparing him came first. He thrust his finger in and out, marveling at how hard Naruto was clamping down on him. It felt like his finger was melting. He remembered at that moment that both of them had just stood out in the rain. Naruto's hair was still a little wet, but the rest of him had dried miraculously fast. He really was aroused. Gaara wondered if they should have showered before they did this, but it was too late now.

Once Gaara got used to what it felt like inside Naruto, he added another finger. This time, Naruto's cried out, and a single tear spilled down his cheek. Gaara wiped it away guiltily. He knew how to stretch someone, he tried on himself dozens of times. (Of course, while thinking of Naruto.)

So he knew it would hurt no matter what. But it would feel good eventually, he knew.

He spread his two fingers in separate directions, stretching the muscle to fit his generous size, which Naruto had so kindly pointed out. He didn't know he was _that _big…

He hoped Naruto could take one more finger, even though his own cock was thicker than the width of three fingers. So he inserted one more digit, and Naruto abruptly screamed, coming violently.

Gaara jolted in surprise at Naruto's sudden orgasm, but let him ride it our, his insides convulsing around Gaara's fingers.

Naruto was done quickly, cum splattering his face.

At his flushed and dreamy face, Gaara chuckled.

"I wanted you to last a little longer…but that's okay."

"I'm sorry!!!" Naruto cried, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. "I-I came so suddenly! I-it's just, I-I-I…your face was really hot a-and--"

"Calm down, it's alright! It was…cute." Gaara smiled and took the pillow from Naruto's boiling face. It had made the cum smear, and Gaara instinctively leaned in to lick it off. "Can you…get hard again?"

"If you…suck it." Naruto looked away shyly, and Gaara almost lost it. His expression was so irresistible, he wanted nothing more to ravish him right then and there.

So he obeyed, grabbing Naruto's cock and bringing it to his lips. He sucked softly on just the head, making Naruto tremble with pleasure.

Soon, he was bobbing his head up and down until the entire thing was down his throat. He ran his fingers through the blonde hair that the growing cock rested in, and it felt like…Naruto.

And Naruto felt _amazing. _

Gaara sucked until he was satisfied with Naruto's new hardness. He popped his mouth off, a trail of cum dribbling from his bottom lip.

"Ah…ah…" Naruto panted, his eyes screwed out. "God, you're so good." Gaara blushed; he didn't want to admit he had masturbated for hours with thoughts of Naruto, and that's why he was so good at doing things like this…

"So…c-can I go in now?" Naruto slowly lifted and spread his legs, missionary position, giving Gaara a fantastic view.

"Yeah…b-be gentle…"

"I will," Gaara promised, and he guided his member to Naruto's wet and prepared hole. He swallowed his nervousness and touched the tip to it, watching it quiver. Naruto closed his eyes and held his breath, and Gaara plunged in to the head.

Naruto arched his back and gave a choking moan, a few more tears leaking out.

Even though Gaara felt extremely guilty for hurting Naruto, he wouldn't let himself turn back now. He was _inside _Naruto, his beloved, his lover at last.

He used his right hand to brace himself against Naruto's bent knee and the left to grip Naruto's hand. He pushed in farther and farther, Naruto's channel getting tighter as he went on. It was almost cutting off his circulation, but he loved it. It was so clear that Naruto was a virgin. His eyes watered as his walls clenched around Gaara like a vice.

It was hot, wonderful, and Gaara wanted to stay like that forever.

He became fully sheathed, feeling the smooth, creamy skin of Naruto's thigh against his swelling balls.

Naruto shook with pain under him, and Gaara tried to shift a little, to make it better. He stood on his knees, one of Naruto's legs thrown over his shoulder, the other still bent at his side.

"G-Gaara…" Naruto whimpered. "It's---"

"I'm sorry, does it hurt terribly?"

"…it feels…n-nice. Because…because it's you…t-throbbing inside me." Gaara's heart thumped excitedly in his chest. Naruto's voice was soft and breathy, filled with hungry desire.

"So can…start moving?"

"Yes. P-please!" Gaara pulled out about halfway, then slowly thrust back in, trying to get all the friction he could from Naruto's sweet flesh.

"Ahh!! Yes!!" Naruto screamed, moving his hands from clutching the sheets to clutching Gaara's shoulders. He dug his fingernails in, but Gaara ignored it. He was glad it was him that Naruto wanted to hold on to.

Gradually, Gaara increased his pace, thrusting so strongly, he heard the steady slap of his balls hitting Naruto's legs.

"Yes, Gaara!! Yes, yes!!" Naruto shrieked his satisfaction to the ceiling, thrusting downwards onto Gaara's cock. He had obviously gotten over the pain, and was enjoying it immensely. "G-Gaara! You're so deep! Ooh, God, yes, please!!!" Gaara moaned himself, the world spinning as he climbed up to his peak.

"Naruto…! M-my name! S-scream it!"

"Gaara! Gaara!!" Gaara could already feel himself getting close, though they had only been at it a few minutes. Naruto was a virgin, he would come fast, so Gaara didn't have to feel bad about being fast himself.

"Naruto…" Gaara gasped. "I-I think…I'm gonna…I can't--!"

"M-me too!"

"Naruto!"

"Gaara!" Gaara thrust in as far as he could go and came, coating Naruto with his seed. Naruto's eyes teared up again, spasming around Gaara as his cum spurted out in long, thick streams above his head, spraying against the wall behind them.

They shuddered together as they faded from the best high they had ever had.

Gaara collapsed on top of Naruto, too far gone to care if he was heavy.

Naruto, panting roughly, wrapped his arms around Gaara's back and snuggled into his neck.

"Inside…" he murmured sleepily. "Stay inside me."

"I will…always." Gaara, after the greatest night of his entire life, fell asleep with his most precious person beneath him.

* * *

The next morning, Gaara awoke to a sticky, crusty bed. But he hardly noticed, because he woke up embracing Naruto, his face vulnerable as he slept soundly. Gaara smiled and gently kissed his parted lips, glancing at the drying stain of cum on the wall, and smiling even wider. Naruto's eyes fluttered open, and he caressed Gaara's cheek.

Gaara gazed into Naruto's milky blue eyes, feeling like his entire world was reflected in them. Behind the pools of sky, Gaara saw a glint there.

In Naruto's eyes, there was a chink of starlight, taken from the night itself to be within such a beautiful, wonderful person.

The starlight in Naruto's eyes sparkled with Gaara, perhaps even brighter than before.

And Gaara knew he had found his own little piece of the stars, and it was his forever.

* * *

A/N: Yes. A sappy ending. But the good part of it is that IT'S FINALLY OVER!!! YAYYY!! [throws confetti] Happy rainbow happy smiles sunshine day, Akiame Bara! I hope you liked it. I tried to make this one extra horny, so it wouldn't be too boring...  
Please review!  
Song: Starlight  
Artist: Muse  
Thank you for reading

~ The Cupcake Monster


End file.
